A Step to The Future
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: Pernahkah kalian berpikir bahwa seorang Oikawa Tooru sekalipun membutuhkan sandaran kala kekalahan akhirnya menghampirinya? Bahwa ia membutuhkan sosok yang mampu melihat dirinya lebih baik daripada Iwaizumi? [Dedicated for Oikawa Tooru and Seijoh Team].


A Step to The Future  
By : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** _"Masa depan bukanlah hal yang bisa kau prediksi, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berusaha yang terbaik dan menerima hasil apapun yang sudah kau capai. Iya 'kan, Tooru?"_ | Pernahkah kalian berpikir bahwa seorang Oikawa Tooru sekalipun membutuhkan sandaran kala kekalahan akhirnya menghampirinya? Bahwa ia membutuhkan sosok yang mampu melihat dirinya lebih baik daripada Iwaizumi? [Dedicated for Oikawa and Seijoh]

 **Disclaimer :** Haikyuu! Oikawa Tooru : Furudate-sensei | Storyline : Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.

 **Warning :** OOC, OOT, One-shot, Typo(s), OC!, SeijohAU!, Oikawa Tooru X OC. Hati-hati, ceritanya kayak sinetron :v

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 _"Kenapa mendadak mengajak pergi? Apa Megumi segitunya merindukanku?" Oikawa tersenyum nakal, memandangi gadis berpredikat pacarnya itu dengan tatapan senang. Tidak biasanya gadis itu yang lebih dulu mengajaknya keluar. Apalagi malam ini adalah malam-malam musim panas, dan Megumi paling tidak suka harus berada di luar rumah saat musim panas apalagi di malam hari._

 _"Tooru…" gadis itu mencengkeram rok lipit berwarna gelap yang ia kenakan, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam berusaha mungkin tidak memandang pemuda disandingnya. Geraian yang terlepas dari rambut cepolnya bergerak-gerak ke samping kanan kiri mengikuti gerakan angin musim panas._

 _Oikawa hanya bergumam tidak jelas sebagai balasan dari sapaan ragu Megumi. Ia menyeruput kopi kalengan di tangan kanannya dan menoleh ke arah sang gadis, memberi kode untuk meneruskan perkataannya._

 _Tangan Megumi gemetar hebat, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan agar air matanya tidak menerobos keluar. Walaupun hari ini udara terasa sangat panas, Megumi merasa sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, dadanya berdetak hebat, nafasnya memacu cepat, dan kedua belah bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti bergetar. Ia tahu ia hanya perlu mengucapkan kalimat itu saja, dan langsung berlari pergi. Hanya saja tenggorokannya serasa tercekat dan suaranya tidak mau keluar._

 _"Ada apa, Megumi? Kau terlihat pucat. Apa kita perlu pulang sekarang?"_

 _Megumi menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak dengan keras ajakan Oikawa untuk pulang. Ia masih harus mengungkapkannya disini, sebelum terlambat._

 _"T-Tooru… Kurasa…K-kita sebaiknya putus s-saja…" Hatinya mencelos. Megumi sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia benar – benar merasa ingin menangis. Sontak ia beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki dengan Tooru dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu._

 _"E-eh? Megumi? T-Tunggu!" Tooru berusaha memanggil gadis berpredikat mantan pacarnya itu dengan keras. Mantan._

 _–Aah, musim panas adalah saat yang menyedihkan ya?_

.

.

.

"–kawa! Oikawa! OIKAWA!"

Oikawa tersentak dari lamunannya, lalu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan senyuman gugup. Iwaizumi–sang lawan bicara–hanya menghela nafas lelah.

Saat ini adalah _time out_ yang terakhir untuk Tim Aoba Johsai. Iwaizumi tidak menyangka bahwa melawan Karasuno akan sesengit ini, bahkan ia pikir lebih sulit daripada melawan Shiratorizawa. Walaupun memang turnamen kemarin juga tidak jauh berbeda, namun kali ini rasanya tekanan dari tim lawan terasa sangat berat. Bahkan Iwaizumipun mentalnya sempat jatuh beberapa saat tadi, di awal set ketiga.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan servismu itu, tidak perlu khawatir." Iwaizumi memukul pundak Oikawa dengan keras, Oikawa hanya bisa meringis dan mengelus-elus pundaknya yang terasa nyeri. Makki ikut tertawa dan menimpali pembicaraan mereka, sebagai sesama angkatan ketiga.

"Kenapa kau terlihat suram begitu? Harusnya kau sudah puas dengan jajaran wanita yang ada di tribun itu, walaupun Megu–" _Sial, aku salah bicara._

"MAKKI-SENPAI!"

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, MAKKI!"

"Ah, Iwa-chan, jangan-jangan kau mengkhawatirkanku ya?"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG PEDULI PADAMU!" Iwaizumi kembali memukul Oikawa dengan keras, kini tepat di punggung. Sedangkan Makki, hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah di balik Yahaba, merasa bersalah karena mulutnya yang bicara seenaknya. Membuka luka lama pada diri Oikawa yang sudah hampir tertutup itu.

 _ **PRIIITT–**_

Peluit tanda waktu _time out_ habis dibunyikan, dan kedua tim kembali ke lapangan, melanjutkan pertandingan yang sempat tertunda.

Poin untuk kedua tim adalah 25-24 unggul satu poin untuk Karasuno dan servis masih di tangan Sugawara dari tim Karasuno. Seperti yang sejak tadi dilakukan, Suga mengarahkan servisnya tepat ke arah Iwaizumi, mengincar agar Iwaizumi tidak bisa memukul. Bola diterima dan melambung ke sisi kiri net. Oikawa langsung mengumpan bola, disambut dengan spike cambuk milik Kyotani. Namun, keberuntungan masih belum memihak Seijoh, Tanaka berhasil menerima bola menggunakan dahinya dan bola kembali melambung.

"WOAH, RYUU!"

Kageyama dan Sugawara kembali menukar posisi, membuat tim Seijoh berspekulasi tim lawan akan melakukan serangan " _two setter one point_ " atau apapun itu. Hingga fokus mereka tertancap pada Kageyama, tidak menyadari bahwa Sugawara dengan jelas mengoper bolanya ke arah Asahi. Hanamaki berhasil menerima bola dengan susah payah, namun bolanya justru melambung ke sisi kanan lapangan, terancam Out.

Menyadari bola tersebut akan segera menyentuh titik out, Oikawa berlari mengejar bola bermerk Mikasa itu.

"Oikawa – san!"

Oikawa menunjuk Iwaizumi dengan asal, sebagai isyarat bahwa ia akan memastikan bolanya meluncur tepat kepada sang ace. Persis seperti yang diisyaratkan, Oikawa mengumpan bola dari sisi yang seharusnya out, tepat lurus menuju Iwaizumi walaupun ia harus membanting dirinya ke kursi di sekitar sana.

"IWA – CHAN!"

 _ **Bruukk.**_

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, kekalahan jatuh pada sisi Aoba Johsai.

Walaupun mungkin sekitar ¾ audience tidak mengira jika Oikawa Tooru dan timnya akan terkalahkan oleh Karasuno, tim yang notabene merupakan jajaran dari tim rata – rata yang terlihat begitu beruntung hingga kini memasuki babak final prefektur. Yang artinya, mereka akan melawan Ushiwaka. Hal yang paling diinginkan Oikawa, yaitu melawan Ushijima dan mengalahkannya sehingga tim Aoba Johsai bisa maju ke babak nasional. Ia tidak peduli jika nanti ketika saatnya pertandingan babak final ia harus rehat dari kegiatan klub berhubung dengan kondisinya sebagai calon mahasiswa universitas, namun yang paling ia inginkan adalah menghentikan arogansi Ushijima Wakatoshi dan membuka jalan lebar bagi tim Seijoh untuk pergi ke tingkat nasional.

Dan semua angan – angan itu harus pupus sampai disini saja.

Semuanya berakhir hanya karena duo serangan gila yang secara abstrak berhasil membuat saat-saat terakhir pertandingan berbalik dan dewi fortuna berpihak pada mereka.

Jujur, Oikawa tidak tahu, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar bisa menang dari adik kelasnya yang kelewat jenius itu? Padahal ia merasa usahanya sudah begitu keras, jauh lebih keras dari usaha sang _tensai setter_ Karasuno. Dan timnya juga jauh lebih baik, lebih berbakat, dan lebih tampan daripada tim Karasuno.

Lalu kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa sekalipun Oikawa mengalahkan Kageyama Tobio? Apakah eksistensinya sebagai bintang dunia voli hanya sampai disini? Ia tidak mau terus dibayang-bayangi rasa ingin menang hingga ia menginjak kata 'dewasa' suatu hari nanti.

Ia ingin berhenti dari semua ini.

Jujur saja, Oikawa lelah. Oikawa lelah berusaha. Dan orang yang bisa ia jadikan sandaran, kini telah pergi dari kehidupannya. Menghilang begitu saja hanya dengan beberapa patah kata perpisahan bahkan tanpa memberikan Oikawa kesempatan untuk mengelak atau sekedar membalas kalimat perpisahannya.

Tapi ia lebih dari tahu untuk tidak terlihat lemah saat ini. Karena seluruh anggota timnya membutuhkan dia untuk tetap menjadi _captain_ mereka yang berwibawa hingga saat akhir jabatannya. Dan itulah yang akan Oikawa lakukan kini. Bahkan ketika Iwaizumi tidak lagi bisa menahan tangisnya tatkala pertandingan terakhirnya bersama Seijoh berakhir begitu pahit dengan kekalahan yang begitu mengerikan.

Iwaizumi berpikir, _sedikit lagi_. Sedikit saja… jika ia mampu berusaha lebih baik walau hanya sedikit saja, mungkin angka di papan akan berbalik dan Seijoh akan menjadi pemenangnya.

Oikawa sadar akan apa yang dipikirkan Iwaizumi saat ini. Melirik dari sifatnya yang penuh tanggung jawab, dan bagaimana posisinya sebagai _Ace_ tentu mampu membuat sang _captain_ menyadari isi hatinya. Dan mau tidak mau rasa bersalah semakin merayap di diri Oikawa.

Yang tidak Oikawa ketahui adalah eksistensi seorang gadis bersurai _peach_ yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dan hati gadis itu mencelos melihat bagaimana Oikawa dan timnya kini mengalami kekalahan, bahkan sebelum mereka sempat menginjak lapangan yang sama dengan Shiratorizawa.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah Iwa – chan~ Makki juga," Oikawa mengeluarkan kikikan terpaksa dari kedua belah bibirnya, sebelum melanjutkan kalimat rumpangnya menjadi sebuah rangkaian kata – kata padu.

"Kalian tidak malu dilihat adik kelas kalian? Lihatlah bahkan mereka masih ikut menangis karena kalian." Oikawa menunjuk jajaran kouhai manisnya yang kini saling memeluk pundak satu sama lain dan menangis bersama.

Senyum miris kini terpatri. Semakin lama semakin sulit pula bagi diri Oikawa Tooru untuk menyembunyikan perasaan dan kekecewaannya.

Menapaki jalannya kaki hingga akhirnya seluruh tim Seijoh kini mencapai parkiran dimana bis dan _coach_ mereka menunggu–di dalam bis tentunya. Satu per satu atlet voli tersebut memasuki _mini bus_ masih dengan isak tangis terdengar dari masing-masing individu. Bahkan Yahaba yang terkenal _cool_ itu menangis tersedu-sedu saat ini. Sepertinya pilihan Oikawa untuk tetap menahan emosinya adalah hal yang terbaik untuknya, dan untuk timnya.

Setelah mendapati seluruh anggota timnya telah masuk ke dalam bus, ia memposisikan dirinya sendiri untuk memasuki kendaraan beroda empat tersebut, sebelum ia mendengarnya–

"Tooru."

–sebuah suara yang amat ia rindukan. Entah ini hanya otak yang mempermainkannya atau imajinasi liar merasukinya, yang jelas suara itu mampu membuat emosinya lebih tenang. Walaupun ia sendiri merasa yakin bahwa ini hanyalah permainan indra pendengarannya, ia tetap menoleh, ia tetap mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut.

Dan dia ada di sana.

Berdiri dengan anggunnya mengenakan dress musim panas yang dilapisi blazer rajutan, dan sebuah topi tersemat di mahkotanya. Topi yang diberikan Oikawa padanya kala sang gadis berulang tahun.

"Megumi…"

Bolehkah jika sekarang Oikawa berharap bahwa ini semua bukan sekedar trik mata karena emosinya yang bergejolak?

"Tooru… Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

.

.

.

Kini keduanya duduk manis di sebuah _bench_ taman dekat dengan gedung olahraga Miyagi. Berusaha saling menikmati momen awkward diantara keduanya walaupun sama-sama mencari alasan agar bisa memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"A-Ano…" Lagi. Secara sinkron keduanya menggumamkan sebuah kata abstrak yang sama, menyebabkan keduanya sama – sama membelalakkan mata dan terkikik menyadari betapa anehnya keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Kau duluan." Megumi menutupi mulutnya dengan gestur malu-malu dan menetapkan indra penglihatannya untuk melirik pemuda tampan di sandingnya.

Sejenak, keheningan kembali meresapi percakapan keduanya. Oikawa bingung harus mengatakan apa, walaupun dulu ketika mereka masih 'berpacaran' Oikawa adalah pihak yang selalu mengoceh dan Megumi hanya akan menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis atau jika Oikawa beruntung gadis itu akan tertawa.

…

"A-Aku…kalah." Megumi menoleh kembali pada sosok bersurai coklat di sampingnya, menginspeksi setiap gerak-gerik pemuda itu untuk mengetahui emosinya saat ini–seperti yang biasa ia lakukan acap kali ia bersama Oikawa kala lalu.

"Aku kalah, Megumi." Oikawa kembali berujar, dan Megumi tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Memang benar jika ia menghampiri Oikawa tadi untuk memberi sedikit dorongan walaupun sekarang bukan lagi haknya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Namun kini, Megumi benar – benar tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

Udara malam hari, dan angin musim panas juga tidak terlalu banyak membantu. Megumi hanya bisa mencengkeram topi barret miliknya yang beberapa saat lalu terlepas dari kepala sang gadis–akibat dari angin nakal yang mempermainkan topinya. Netra menatap lurus pada rumput basah di bawahnya, seraya hati berkecamuk akan segala emosi yang kini memenuhi pikiran gadis bersurai cerah tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Jeda sejenak, seraya Oikawa mengganti posisi duduknya sedikit membungkuk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Kenapa? Bukankah aku…timku...semuanya sudah berjuang begitu keras. Padahal kami seharusnya lebih baik, lebih hebat. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kami bisa kalah sampai di sini saja?"

"T-Tooru–" Menatap pemuda di sampingnya, sedikit demi sedikit _stoic face_ milik Megumi mulai melunak, tergantikan dengan raut wajah khawatir dan penyesalan. Bukan hal yang biasa seorang Akiyama Megumi menunjukkan gejolak emosi pada orang lain, walaupun itu pacarnya sekalipun.

Rasa penyesalan akan berbagai hal merayap menuju inti perasaannya.

 _Kenapa ia dulu begitu acuh pada Oikawa? Kenapa ia tidak pernah mencoba bersikap seperti seorang pacar yang sewajarnya? Kenapa ia harus memutuskannya di saat – saat seperti ini? Kenapa…ia tidak berada di sampingnya dan mendukungnya tadi? Kenapa… Kenapa… Kenapa ia menyesal seperti ini?_

"Hanya karena disana mereka memiliki setter jenius saja… Padahal aku lebih baik, usahaku lebih keras. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya? SIAL!" Oikawa menggebrak bagian pegangan kursi di sampingnya dengan gusar, seolah amarahnya bisa hilang tatkala ia memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada kursi kayu tersebut dengan wajah memerah tanda amarahnya yang semakin membuncah. Megumi berusaha tidak mengganggu Oikawa sedikitpun, ia tahu ketika Oikawa sedang marah maka kata – kata halus sekalipun tidak akan ia indahkan.

 _ **GREPP–**_

Tanpa sadar, gadis bersurai peach itu memegang tangan Oikawa yang terkepal. Membuka kepalan tangannya dengan sangat perlahan dan menautkannya dengan tangannya yang mungil–masih dengan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berkontak mata dengan sang setter Seijoh.

Oikawa membelalakkan kedua netranya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Di kala Oikawa sudah pupus harapannya, kini gadis itu datang kembali, memberi perhatian lebih padanya.

Bolehkah–jika Oikawa menganggap ini sebagai secercah harapan? Jika iya–

–maka tidak ada salahnya 'kan, Oikawa meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Megumi? Bolehkah jika kali ini Oikawa memikirkan sebuah kesempatan kedua untuknya? Apa daya, Oikawa tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa membohongi apa yang ia rasakan dari gadis itu, Oikawa lebih dari tahu bahwa gadis itu spesial baginya.

Berada di bahu gadis itu, merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir mau tidak mau emosinya mencelos. Ia tidak tahan lagi terus menerus menjadi yang paling tegar. Pada akhirnya, seorang Oikawa Tooru pun mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia tidak peduli walau hal ini membuat Megumi semakin jijik kepadanya, karena tidak seharusnya seorang lelaki menangis di depan wanita yang ia senangi 'kan? Namun, apa daya, hanya kali ini saja, kali ini saja Oikawa ingin menumpahkan segalanya. Semua usahanya yang sia – sia, usaha timnya yang sia – sia, semua kekesalannya pada adik kelasnya yang maha arogan itu, dan pada detik – detik akhir hubungannya dengan Megumi yang kandas begitu saja tanpa alasan pasti.

Dan tentunya melihat Oikawa mampu menangis di hadapannya, melawan ego dan harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi dengan bersikap jujur di hadapan gadis itu. Mau tidak mau Megumi merasakan dirinya semakin tertekan, hatinya mencelos, dan ia tahu bahwa hal yang paling ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah memeluk pemuda itu dan menangis bersamanya. Bukan pilihannya juga untuk memutuskan Oikawa, bukan karena ia tidak menyayanginya–tidak ia sangat menyayanginya walaupun sikapnya terbilang acuh pada pemuda itu–namun bimbang dalam hatinya hanya mengijinkan ia mengelus perlahan surai kecoklatan pemuda itu yang lepek karena keringat.

Megumi hanya meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Oikawa dan perlahan mengelus punggungnya, Megumi tidak tahu apakah yang ia lakukan ini benar, hanya saja ia bertindak sesuai insting. Dan instingnya mengatakan, selanjutnya ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Tooru.

"Tooru–"

"Megumi, kenapa? Bolehkah jika aku bertanya, kenapa kau memutuskanku?" Oikawa kini tidak lagi meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu lemah Megumi. Meskipun terlihat sedikit bekas air mata, namun sorot matanya yang kecoklatan terlihat begitu serius, seakan ia benar – benar menuntut sebuah jawaban, menuntut sebuah kepastian dari diri Megumi.

"Apa yang kurang dariku? Apakah aku kurang memberikan perhatian padamu? Apakah aku terlalu banyak menghargai gadis-gadis lain sehingga membuatmu enggan berada di sisiku? Apakah kau…tidak mempercayaiku? Megumi… Beritahu aku, apa yang membuatmu memutuskanku?" Oikawa terlihat tidak sabar lagi, walaupun begitu ia tetap bisa menjaga nada bicaranya tetap selembut mungkin. Ia tidak ingin Megumi malah semakin ketakutan dan menolak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Megumi menundukkan kepalanya, masih bergulat dengan diri sendiri apakah ia harus menjawab yang sebenarnya atau bersikap ketus seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Hanya saja, bersikap ketus sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya jika ia baru saja memberikan begitu banyak perhatian pada Oikawa.

"B-Bukan begitu. Hanya saja…aku…" Megumi membenamkan kepalanya di balik topi baret favoritnya yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat tertiup angin dan hampir saja jatuh ke tanah.

"Katakan, Megumi. Apa yang kurang dariku? Katakan." Jeda begitu lama, Megumi tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tidak menuntut apapun dari Oikawa, tidak satupun. Semua ini hanya berasal dari dirinya sendiri, bukan salah Oikawa jika Megumi meminta mereka mengakhiri hubungan. Semua ini murni karena kesalahan Megumi, dan Megumi tahu betul akan hal itu. Namun, hanya dengan mengakuinya tidak akan memperbaiki semuanya, menyatakannya adalah hal yang jauh lebih susah. Dan kini, Megumi berkutat pada hal tersebut. Ia tidak tahu rangkaian kata semacam apa yang harus ia katakan pada Oikawa.

Karena itulah, hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menangis. Menangis dan menuangkan semuanya.

"Hiks… Hiks… B-Bukan begitu… Hiks… Hiks…"

"E-Eehh, Megumi? A-Ah bagaimana ini, kenapa kau menangis? Cup cup…" Oikawa mendadak panik melihat gadis di hadapannya yang secara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata dari balik topi barret miliknya.

"Bukan salahmu jika kita putus, bukan juga salah gadis-gadis yang mengejarmu. Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, hanya saja… Hiks… Hiks…" Jeda kembali mengisi di udara ketika kini hanya terdengar isakan lemah dari bibir Megumi. Oikawa sungguh tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ini baru pertama kali sejak ia mengenal Megumi, pertama kali Oikawa melihat gadis itu menangis. Dan sungguh Oikawa hanya bisa terdiam, kenapa bahkan ketika ia menangis Oikawa masih mengagumi kecantikannya? Makhluk Tuhan macam apa gadis di hadapannya saat ini?

Oikawa, sadar!

Oikawa meraih punggung ringkih gadis itu dan memeluknya perlahan, mendadak ia tersenyum miris, kenapa posisi mereka sekarang berubah? Antara yang menghibur dan dihibur.

"Hiks... Hiks…Bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu, bukan begitu. Ini hanya sesuatu dalam diriku saja. Hiks… Hiks…"

Sekali lagi, jeda hadir. Membuat Oikawa semakin menegang setiap detiknya. Sungguh ia merasa bersalah karena menyebabkan gadis ini menangis begitu hebatnya. Ia merasa benar-benar bukan seorang _gentleman_ sekarang.

"Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan bingung ketika dokter mengatakan Mama menderita tumor otak dan harus segera dioperasi di Singapura. Siapa yang tidak bingung? Hiks… Hiks… Dan siapa juga yang menyuruhku begitu tidak percaya padamu? Kenapa aku begitu keras kepala? Harusnya bisa saja kita tetap berhubungan walaupun jaraknya jauh. Hiks… hiks…"

 _Eh? Jadi begitu… selama ini Megumi begitu tertekan dan yang Oikawa lakukan adalah menghibur gadis-gadis lain agar harga dirinya tidak jatuh. Pacar macam apa kau ini, Oikawa?_

"Harusnya biarkan saja aku pindah ke Singapura bersama Mama dan Tooru bisa mencari pacar baru, toh banyak yang lebih baik dan lebih bisa memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kenapa aku begitu tidak rela jika harus pergi begitu saja?" Megumi masih mengeluarkan isakan di tengah-tengah curhatan panjangnya yang entah bagaimana bisa meluncur selancar itu. Mungkin karena batinnya sudah tidak kuat menanggung semua itu sendirian.

"Megumi–"

"Jika saja aku tahu akan seperti ini akhirnya, aku seharusnya memperlakukanmu lebih baik. Bukannya begitu acuh akan apapun yang menyangkut dirimu, seharusnya aku tahu diri untuk mencoba memahamimu, berada di sisimu walaupun gadis-gadis itu sungguh membuatku muak. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa ak–"

Oikawa sungguh tidak tahan lagi, baru pertama kali ia mendengar Megumi secerewet ini dan ia sudah ingin membungkamnya. Dan tentu saja, itu yang ia lakukan saat ini. Walaupun hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya singkat pada Megumi–meskipun mungkin itu tidak bisa dihitung sebagai sebuah ciuman–toh apapun itu tetap membuat Megumi terdiam. Kini, giliran Oikawa yang berbicara. Giliran Oikawa yang mencurahkan perasaannya. Karena bukan hanya Megumi yang bersalah untuk berakhirnya hubungan ini, melainkan dirinya juga.

"Megumi, dengarkan aku." Masih disela isak tangisnya, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap iris kecoklatan Oiakwa yang kini memandang lurus padanya dengan tatapan serius.

"Bukan salahmu jika kita menjadi seperti ini, dan bukan berarti kita harus membuatnya menjadi berakhir seperti ini. Aku tidak akan memintamu kembali menjadi milikku jika hal itu bukanlah hal yang kau mau, aku tahu kita tidak akan bisa kembali sesuai apa yang seharusnya. Tapi… kali ini, ketika kita sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain, kenapa tidak mencoba semuanya dari awal?"

"Apa maksudmu, baka! Aku tidak mengerti. Hiks… hiks…" Oikawa meringis, bahkan di saat seperti ini gadis itu masih bisa berbicara ketus.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Megumi. Sampai kapanpun, dan saat kau telah kembali kemari. Bersiaplah Megumi, kau akan mendapat balasannya!" Oikawa kembali mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya dan mengacak-acak surai gadis di hadapannya. Membuat Megumi merengut kesal, ia tidak suka rambutnya diacak-acak walaupun Oikawa yang melakukannya.

"Janji?" Megumi mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kekanak-kanakan. Namun toh Oikawa tidak peduli, ia tetap menyambut jari kelingking gadis itu dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

 _ **3 years later.**_

"Heh, kapan kau akan berhenti mengikutiku kemana-mana HAH? Kita sudah tidak satu sekolah dan kau masih saja membuat hari-hariku tidak tenang." Iwaizumi berjalan dengan kaki dihentakkan, kekesalan membuncah dalam diri tatkala diri masih saja dihantui sang kawan masa kecil.

"Mou, Iwa-chan terlalu tsundere. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu begitu merindukanku setiap harinya. Lagipula dengan aku berada di dekatmu bukankah itu membuat banyak gadis-gadis yang melirik ke arahmu?" Oiakwa mengibaskan rambutnya dengan badai, masih sok tampan seperti biasanya.

"HAH? SIAPA YANG TSUNDERE, TRASHYKAWA?" Iwaizumi kembali menjerit histeris layaknya dirinya ketika masih duduk di bangku SMA, membuat khalayak ramai di sekelilingnya sontak menoleh secara bersamaan padanya dan Oikawa.

"Ehem, Sumimasen. Maaf mengganggu."

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju stasiun, memasuki tangga menuju stasiun bawah tanah yang luas dengan berbagai keributannya di pagi hari.

 _ **Bruukk–**_

" _Ah! I'm so sorry!"_ Oikawa dan Iwaizumi sama-sama berpikir bahwa mereka menabrak seorang bule cantik hanya dengan mendengar aksen berbicara bahasa inggrisnya yang lancar dan surai keemasannya. Gadis berkacamata hitam itu segera mengambil barang-barangnya yang jatuh dan kembali membungkukkan badan seraya membetulkan topi baret yang ia kenakan.

" _I'm sorry_ , sungguh ini kesalaha–" Setelah berhasil melihat wajah lawan bicaranya dengan jelas, gadis itu mendadak tidak dapat berkata-kata, speechless saking terkejutnya. Mendadak Oikawa merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dalam dirinya.

"It's okay, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak terluka?"

"–Tooru?" Gadis itu melepas topi baret dan kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan, memperlihatkan paras manis dan surai peach yang kini diombre bagian bawahnya membuat Oikawa tidak mengenali siapa yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"E-Eh? M-Me-Megumi?!"

.

Jika ada yang menanyakan dimana Iwaizumi sekarang, ia sudah berlalu lebih dulu, toh ia sadar bahwa gadis yang menabrak mereka pastilah Megumi. Bisa dilihat dari topi baret lusuh yang ia kenakan, sama persis seperti yang diberikan Oiakwa pada Megumi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Well, WOW.

INI APAAN MENDADAK JADI ALA-ALA SINETRON DAN KEK DRAMA INDOSIAR AJAA?! SUMPAAH AYA GAK BERMAKSUD SEPERTI INI, READER-TACHI!

Pertama kali nih Aya bisa tahan buat one-shot senilai 3,5k yang isinya kek sinetron alay di channel tv Indonesia. Apadaya, tanganku mengetik dengan sendirinya. Padahal ide awalnya udah kayak drama korea angst yang bakal membuat segala umat meneteskan air mata /apanyawoyy/

Yah sudahlah, biarlah yang terjadi sudah terjadi kita tidak bisa mengulang apa yang sudah terjadi dan menggantinya dengan hal yang belum terjadi /apaan sih ay/

Jadii, Aya selalu senantiasa menantikan fave, follow, dan review kalian okay? Yah tapi udah dibaca aja Aya udah seneng sih. Ah udahlah Aya rehat aja dulu dari sini, Aya sudah lelah :')

* * *

Oiyaa, gengs!

IFA (Indonesian Fanfiction Awards) 2016 sudah dimulai loh! Bagi yang ingin tahu lebih lanjut bisa langsung pm ke aku yaps (sekalian nih, mumpung Aya sendiri Humas resmi IFA). Atau kalo mau juga bisa langsung aja hubungi panitia atau buka fanpage Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2016. See ya! Kalau begitu, Aya undur diri dulu. Mari kita semarakkan IFA 2016!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


End file.
